


Depression and a side of Fuck

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M, butt fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: rly sad please don’t look





	Depression and a side of Fuck

Kalec saw guldan doin his gay wizardry fel Nonsense and he sighed magestically his blue anime bangs blowing in the wind he was so fuckin sad he just wanted that Gul’Dussy on his tiddies 

He started to weep and blush he was crying and wheezing and screeching he was so horny for Gul’Dan’s spine in his throat he was dying and began to stroke himself thibking about that fel. He was such a little bitch Kalec screamed into the night his blue hair flowing like a river of depression and h e

Gul’dan Was suddenly just there like a villain and he said “Kalec my boy lmao,” he sighed handsomely, his beard tickling his own nipples. “Why are you like this. You utter fucking IMbecile ill kill you “ he

Kalec was wheezing and moaning and impaled his tight little butt on Guldnas Orc Spine he turned into a dragon and swallloeed the spine in his dragon nussy he was so depressed and. Crying he fucking wanted to die he was so ugly

Guldan spanked his asshole and said “call me Gul’Daddy” and Kalec b r e a t h e d

To be continue :(


End file.
